


treat you better

by roma (thef1princess)



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dark fic, Depressing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thef1princess/pseuds/roma
Summary: "So you will be rather with him, with the person who is cheating on you with one of your friends and who did a lot more disgusting things to you, then with someone who loves you and really wants to treat you like you deserve."





	treat you better

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to say that this story was written in hour and it was spontaneous idea. Well, not at all. I wanted to write this for a long time and today felt like that day.  
> It hasn't been edited yet. I wanted to upload it because I like this idea. How I wrote it? Not at all. I am sorry for mistakes, I am trying to improve.  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> song and title from Shawn Mendes - Treat You Better

**I won't lie to you**

"Lewis, you forgot about our date, didn't you?" said the younger one. He tried to look like it wasn't big deal and tried to hide his emotions but you could see that he was sad and upset. His expression showed disappointed and sadness. This haven't happened for the first time nor, sadly, last time.  
"Of course I didn't! I-I just had a lot of work in sim. Toto didn't want to let me go before planning our new strategy too and.. You know how long can this meetings get. Besides, this happenes to you too," Lewis tried to make Sebastian guilty. He knows how easily he can feel this kind of emotions and he used to do it often. Poor Sebastian, he haven't noticed this yet.  
"You are right, sorry," Sebastian's guilty expression showed and Lewis felt like the real winner, "Do you want to spend the rest of night with me? We can watch movies or just drink wine and enjoy our company."  
"Sorry Sebby but I am tired so I am going straight to bed. Good night."  
Lewis leaved room and Sebastian stayed on his own. He noticed something unusual about Lewis – his hair were massier then usual after meeting but he didn't look tired. To be honest, he looked good but Sebastian didn't want to argue. His phone boozed and it woke up him from overthinging. Daniel's name was shining there with new message.

_Hey mate, how was your date?_

_Not happened. Lewis came late from sim and he went straight to the bed._

After reading this message, Daniel was shocked. How could he be late in sim when he saw him two hours ago buying bucket of flowers? It didn't make sense to him.

_But I saw him two hours ago in centre_

_I_ _t couldn't be him. He told me he was in sim._

 

_You sure?_

**I know he's just not right for you**

"Lewis, I want to go home," Sebastian whispered to Lewis' ear. He was weary and all he wanted to do was to take a shower and sleep. It had been long and rough weekend for him. He had several technical problems and he tried to fix it with team so he stayed up for too long. Lewis, on the other side, had amazing weekend – he got pole and won as well. He went for his fourth world championship and he wanted to enjoy every win.  
"No, I won and I wanna celebrate. And you, as supportive boyfriend, should enjoy it with me, right?"  
"But Lew-"  
"No more Lew. We are gonna enjoy this party and then celebrate it in our room. Just you and me," he winked at him, "Now take this, you will feel better." Sebastian looked at pill which layed in Lewis hand. He took it.  
"Seb, you alright?" Daniel worriedly looked at his friend. Sebastian seemed different. His had mydriasis, his hands were shaking and he had this far-away look on his face.  
"M Kay."  
"You don't look okay. Have you drunk too much?"  
"No, Lew gave me this pill so I won't feeling exhausted and I feel great," after his words he lost his balance and before he could fall in floor, Daniel caught him. He felt angry. How could Lewis did this to Seb, his boyfriend?! He would never do that. Never.  
"C'mon, I'll take care of you."

**And you can tell me if I'm off**  
**But I see it on your face**  
**When you say that he's the one that you want**

"Where am I?" Sebastian's morning voice was heard in the silent room. This room didn't look like his and Lewis' but it looked very familiar and some kind of calming. He felt like he have been there before but he was confused after last night.  
'Last night' he thought, 'what happened?'  
His thoughts were ruined after someone opened door.  
"Morning, Sleeping Beauty."  
"Daniel?" his confused expression changed into small smile, "why am I here? And what happened?"  
"Don't you remember? Oh, I shouldn't be surprised after how drunk and sad you were," last words were said quietly and upset? Why was he upset? Daniel understood his confused looked so he continued, "You came here after finding some.. let's say explict messages between Lewis and his ex-teammate."  
"But Lewis.. He wouldn't do it again," he looked the same way than yesterday – heartbroken, innocent and younger than he already is. It broke Dan's heart, again.  
"He did it. You know that. Seb, he doesn't deserve you. You are too nice for his selfish and cheating ass. You deserve the world and not this piece of shit! Please, leave him."  
"No. He have made some mistakes but I still love him. I like you Daniel, I really do. But I don't feel the same way as you do. I told you this before so stop." he seemed unsure and still sad but Daniel also saw love in his eyes and that was something what made him feel worse.  
"So you will be rather with him, with the person who is cheating on you with one of your friends and who did a lot more disgusting things to you, then with someone who loves you and really wants to treat you like you deserve."  
Seb just nodded.

**[...]**  
**Promise I'll never let you down**  
**'Cause I know I can treat you better**  
**Than he can**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making Lewis dick but I wanted this two pairings in it and Dan didn't suit me as bad guy.  
> Kuddos and comments are welcomed.


End file.
